


Another Place where Arthur met Eames

by Bellaromanza



Category: Inception (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaromanza/pseuds/Bellaromanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur meets Eames while stationed in Atlantis. Happy Christmas to them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Place where Arthur met Eames

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from. Completely and utterly without redeeming value.

Arthur twisted and swept out a leg, and made a face when Teyla lithely jumped over it and punched straight out, flattening and knocking the breath out of him.

“Shit,” he groaned when his lungs began to work again.

“You did well, Arthur,” she said gently and pulled him up.

“You mean I lasted a minute later than yesterday,” he bitched, wiping the sweat off of his face.

Teyla smirked. “And it is almost as long as John.”

This actually meant quite a bit. His commander was a mean son of a bitch and a dirty fighter. When Arthur had arrived in Atlantis, Rodney as head of the Science Department had ordered all of the new scientists to take basic self defense, and if they were on teams, advanced. Arthur had bitched in the beginning but had taken to it like a duck to water.

“Are you done pummeling each other?” Rodney asked from the doorway. “I need the Lieutenant to check the desalination plant to make sure it isn’t leaking. We’re going to need as much fresh water as we can get on the trip back to Pegasus.”

“He is yours, Rodney,” she said, pulling Arthur forward to rest her forehead against his before moving back.

Arthur Green was a Lieutenant in the Army, with dual degrees in engineering, mechanical and computer. But his degrees were a dime a dozen, what had got him to Atlantis was his ATA gene. He felt honored that Rodney didn’t consider him a complete moron and marginally trusted him to help fix Atlantis.

“C’mon, Lieutenant. Chop chop.”

“Shower first McKay, then I’ll com you,” Arthur said firmly because he’d learned early not to cave into every one of Rodney’s ‘now, now, now’s’.

Rodney huffed. “Fine. Whatever, just make it snappy.”

~*

John sat his tray across from Arthur. “You look like hammered shit. Working on the desalination again?”

Determinedly forking up more pancakes, Arthur rolled his eyes. “It’s fixed. Even McKay is satisfied.”

“Cool,” John replied. “Take the rest of the day off and get some sleep. I’ll clear with McKay.”

“There is a god,” Arthur said wryly. Another tray was placed down beside him,

“You look dreadful, pet,” the cheerful British owner of the sexy voice plopped down beside him. “Been working with our beloved McKay, yeah?”

“Beloved?” Arthur asked, voice incredulous. McKay was a snarky son of bitch, especially with the flirty Eames.

Captain William Eames, a member of her Majesty’s SAS and part of the IOC troops on Atlantis, grinned. “Without him we’d be up shit creek, mate.” He was also brilliant and knew who the survival of Atlantis depended on.

Sheppard chuckled. “True that.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Yeah, alright. I’m heading straight for my rack after eating, though. I’m beat.”

“Oh, Darling. Everything I could add to that ridiculously simple sentence,” Eames began, but held up his hands when Arthur glared, “but I won’t.”

Ronon sat down beside Sheppard, his overloaded tray thumped down and by a miracle not spilling anything. “Hey, Green, you look like you’ve been working with McKay.”

Arthur threw up his hands. “I get it, I look terrible! I’m going straight to bed, I promise!”

The men at the table chuckled at Arthur’s pout.

“I didn’t know it was pick on Arthur day,” he grumped but finished off his pancake, feeling his exhaustion abruptly hitting him like a ton of bricks.

“C’mon, love,” he vaguely heard Eames voice, and felt himself being levered up. “Let’s put you to bed.”

“Mmm,” he hummed in agreement. “Bed.”

~*

Eames and Arthur were something of an open secret. The day they’d met Arthur had been carrying three packs, one stuffed full of crystals. He’d been preoccupied with the tablet he’d been working on, trying to figure out where the blockage was when he ran into a brick wall. At least it had felt that way.

“Hey!” he complained as he almost fell, trying to juggle his tablet and the one bag that held the precious crystals. McKay would cheerfully kill him if even one was damaged.

“I’m sorry, mate. Let me get that for you,” the man made out of bricks said, gracefully relieved Arthur of both the pad and the bag.

“Be careful with that! If anything gets damaged I’m dead.”

“And that would be a shame,” the other man said, looking Arthur up and down ostentatiously enough to bring color to Arthur’s cheeks. Arthur couldn’t help but look back, a Brit, gorgeous with gray green eyes that were admiring and built like a brick shithouse.

“My name is Will Eames, but call me Eames, everyone does.”

Arthur flushed even more, “Lieutenant Arthur Green, nice to meet you. Now can I have my pack and tablet back?”

Eames smirked. “Pleasure is all mine, I’m sure. Here let me carry this for you. Where are you headed?”

 

The Brits didn’t care who their people shagged, and while the U.S. military did Sheppard tended to turn a blind eye. He did ask them to be discreet when any military officers were visiting, just in case.

It was just after Hanukah and right before Christmas when John called a meeting of all of the military forces on Atlantis. He let everyone settle in and activated the screen behind him.

“The IOC, in its infinite wisdom has abolished the really lousy policy commonly known as ‘Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell’. I…” and here he trailed off because Arthur had stood, walked down his aisle, walked up Eames’ aisle, straddled Eames’ lap and kissed him for all he was worth. There was a lot of cheering and clapping and wolf whistles when they finally pulled back for some air, lips red and puffy and cheeks rosy.

“Happy Christmas to me!” Eames said with a grin.

 

When their time for re-enlistment came up, both men declined. McKay was pissed, he hated losing anyone mildly competent. Sheppard was resigned, he’d heard there had been offers outside of the military for both of them.

And later, when Ariadne asked them how they’d met, both men had grinned.

“It’s classified, pet. Sorry,” Eames had answered while Arthur had rolled his eyes.


End file.
